I know how to love only you
by kokolele
Summary: Irie-kun is engaged and Kotoko is trying to live her life without him. Will he be able to let her go? Or is Naoki not so indifferent towards her love like she used to think? Disclaimer: I do not own Itazura na kiss.


**Hello! Nice to meet you.**

 **I am a assidued reader of this site, but never had written before. Yesterday I felt inspired and had a lot of free time so this story happened.**

 **First of all, english is not my native language, so I apologize for any gramatical mistakes. Feel free to tell me to correct them.**

 **For my fellows Portuguese speakers I also uploaded in our beloved language**

 **Reviews will make me happy and willing to keep writing**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I know how to love only you**

It was past midnight and Kotoko was not home yet. The irie's household, which used to be agitated, was in perfect silent. Machiko and Shigeki had traveled to a spa in the mountains, which they got tickets through Christine whose parents knew the owners. Yuki had evening classes and was going to spend the night in a friend's house and Shigeo had called ealier saying that he was going to sleep in the restaurant due to a lot of work to do. "Having the house to myself was not commum these days" – A figure sitting quietly in the living room sigh. Naoki Irie aka - "the genious medical student", could not sleep because something was bothering him.

 _Flashback starts_

Yuuki was sitting in the study table at the room he shared with his big brother.

\- Kotoko-chan is acting weird these days. A few weeks ago I heard she sobbing in her room. Does she thinks we have soundproof walls here? Idiot.

Naoki was lying in the bed reading a book and grumpled.

\- But something even more strange happened a while ago. The constant sobbing which I used to hear when Onichan was not home all of sudden ceased. I went to her room for a field search to my new book and the photo she had with Onichan in her bedside table disappeared.

Naoki was not paying attention to the book anymore

\- Yuuki, stop talking nonsense.

Yuuki turned around astonished when he heard his brother talk.

\- Onichan? How long have you been here? I was talking to Konomi...

Naoki looked to the computer monitor and a smiling Konomi was waving to him.

 _Flashback ends_

Since then she avoided being home when he was there. If they happened to bump into each other in the university she would just greet him briefly and leave. Something even changed drastically days ago: she was dating someone. Kin-chan would come pick her up early in the morning and they would go to the university together. Kotoko would only return late in the evening, when everybody was already sleeping. Mama e Papa got worried, but Shigeo assured them that she and Kin-chan was spending most of the time in the restaurant and the apprentice chef was walking her home safely everyday after work. True to be told, even if Shigeo really appreciate his childhood friend, he wished that his daughter would detach herself from that household and specially from Naoki, now that he was engaged.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the front door and voices could be heard from the outside.

\- Thank you for walking me home, Kin-chan.

\- Kotoko-chan! I will always protect you whenever you go! He raised his fists in a positive signal while smiled in a silly way.

Kotoko smiled and reached for the doorknob. Kin-chan scratched the back of this head nervously.

\- Err, Kotoko-chan...about that question...Could you give me your answer tomorrow? Your father agreed to lend the restaurant and I am going to prepare an especial dinner for us! How about it?

Kotoko smiled weakly

\- Alright.

She sigh in relief when entered the house. She needed to be strong and keep fighting. She needed to find her happiness away from Irie Naoki. A few days ago she have had enough of her misery of nights and nights crying because of a unrequited love. She decided to throw away all of her memorys of him. The graduation photo and the love letter laid kneaded in the trash bin since then. In the same evening, her father came to talk about moving out of the irie's house, after all, now that Naoki was going to get married they could not stay there any longer. Everything was over and she was willing to have a new begining. But...How could her heart still hurt so much?

Naoki remained seated in the sofa, a book in hands while watched Kotoko make her way to the stairs. She was wearing a red dress that accentuated her pretty curves, a black pair of high heels and curly hair. She was dressed like someone who was coming back from a date.

\- It is a bit late, is it not?

Kotoko jumped when she heard that voice and looked in the direction of the handsome figure who was staring at her.

\- Ah! Irie-kun! She smiled quickly. He was wearing a blue buttoned shirt, showing his chest a little bit, a confortable pijama pants and wet hair falling down his eyes. He looked breathtaking. – I am a little tired right now, so I'm going up first, okay? Good night.

\- Did he walk you home again? – He said abruptly

She stopped and turned around.

\- Who? Kin-chan? Yes, he walks me home everyday.

\- How thoughful of him.

\- Yes, he is.

Naoki stood up and walked his way to her.

\- That's good. You two make a good pair. You are from the same level after all.

Kotoko looked to the man in front of her in disbelief.

\- What? Same level?

\- It is pity that you have to low yourself that much...

Kotoko's blood boiled up.

\- Is love a level competition to you, Irie-kun? But what else could I expect from a person who is going to marry out of interest...

Naoki looked surprised

\- And what do you know about love, Kotoko?

She looked at him with fierce eyes

\- I know what it fells like to be in love, Irie-kun. And I know how much my heart hurts when someone steps in it. You are a genious, but will never know more in that matter. You never loved anyone and will never do.

Naoki stepped closer, his eyes in anger.

\- How could you be sure that I don't love anyone?

Kotoko looked through those grey eyes. Never she had such a intense conversation with him before. She was afraid she would crumble again and release those painful feelings. She decided to ignore him and when she was about to go up the stairs she felt a strong hand pull and press her against the wall.

\- He asked you in marriage, didn't he?

Kotoko wide-eyed in surprise. How could he know? Oh..her friends must have told him...

She tried not to look worried with the sudden proximity between them.

\- Yes! Amazing, right? I am still desired by someone.

\- How did you answer?

Naoki got even closer, their faces almost touching.

\- How I answered is not of your concern! Mind your own business!

She tried to unveil herself from him, failing miserably.

\- Do you think you can marry him, when it is ME that you love?

Her eyes started to fill with tears. How could he read her so blatlanty?

\- What does it matter to you? You are so full of yourself! I am going to forget you and be happy for sure!

\- Try then!

He advanced to her lips in a greedly way. Kotoko got surprised but soon felt her legs weaken when his scent invaded all of her senses. The playfull kiss got more calm and Naoki took her head into his hands, thrillling kisses until her right ear lobe and whispering in a husky voice

\- Are you going to fell like this...If he kisses you?

Kotoko trembled e tried to speak, but he got down to her pale neck leaving marks she would have trouble hiding later and then kissed his way through her left ear lobe

\- Are you going to fell like this... if he makes love to you?

Kotoko suddently woke up from her trance

\- Irie-kun? What...?

Naoki smiled and pressed himself more against her, the bulk is his pants was felt by her. Naoki stopped the kisses and stared at her with eyes full of passion and devotion

\- Kotoko, I know how to love only you.

Something clicked inside her. All of this time, he was being jealous of her. He desired her intensily. He loved her. She kissed him this time and he responded with warmth, embracing her in his arms and carrying her up the stairs.

That night they made love in Kotoko's room until dawn. In the morning, he got up and reached for the pocket in his pants that was forgotten on the floor. Kotoko watched him while the graduation photo they took togheter was being streighten and returned to the portrait in her bedside table. He reached for his pocket again and got something she was very acquainted

\- I guess this belongs to me – He said smiling while holding her love letter – So I am going to take good care of it from now on.

Earlier in the day before he had gone through her trash bin.

\- Take good care of it, Irie-kun.

\- I will for sure, Kotoko.

She smiled happily and called him back to the bed. From that day on Kotoko learned that Naoki was a lover of few words and a lot of action. He had his way of showing that he cared for her. And she never had any more doubts after that.

 ** _The end_**


End file.
